Complicated
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Rin dan Miku adalah sahabat. Sedangkan mereka mencintai satu orang yang sama, cowok tenar sekolah, Len. Tetapi Len juga sudah dicintai oleh cewek tenar sekolah yang sombongnya minta ampun, Luka. Kaito dan kembar Sukone adalah sahabat dekat Miku dan Rin juga. Sebenarnya, Kaito sangat mencintai Miku. /bad summary/ bakal jadi apaan nih nanti. #plak / VAKUM!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo..

Aku mau coba bikin satu fict yang memuat unsur _comedy _dan _romance-_nya.

Semoga fict ini laku deh, semoga.

Okeh.. sebenernya cuman fict ini doang yang aku pakein plot lho, cuman ini doang. Aku biasanya nggak pernah merencanakan sesuatu seperti plot, atau lainnya.

Dan kali ini juga, aku bakal ngeluarin karakter lebih banyak dan bukan cuman RinLen doang sekarang.

Langsung aja ya, kita saksikan peluncuran **chaper 1 **nya!

* * *

**Summary: Rin dan Miku adalah sahabat. Sedangkan mereka mencintai satu orang yang sama, cowok tenar sekolah, Len. Tetapi Len juga sudah dicintai oleh cewek tenar sekolah yang sombongnya minta ampun, Luka. Kaito dan kembar Sukone adalah sahabat dekat Miku dan Rin juga. Sebenarnya, Kaito sangat mencintai Miku. **/bad summary/ bakal jadi apaan nih nanti. #plak

* * *

**Disclaimer,**

**Semua tokoh yang ada di fict ini adalah Vocaloid, dan Vocaloid adalah milik CFM dan Yamaha Corporation.**

**A fictional story by: LittleMermaid23**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

[Rin POV]

Pagi ini tahun ajaran baru. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, kuharap.

Aku mendengus pelan sambil berjalan menuju loker sekolah. Memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci, dan memutarnya pelan.

Memasukan tas, lalu menutup loker, kemudian merapihkan rambut _honey-blonde _ku yang pendek dan menarik sedikit pita putih yang bertengger manis di atas kepala agar lebih kuat.

Sempurna.

Kemudian aku melihat sesosok wanita berambut biru, kuncir dua. Seperti biasa. Sedang bersandar di tembok dengan muka merona karena malu.

Ya, dia adalah Hatsune Miku, sahabat dekatku.

"Mi-"

Baru saja aku ingin memanggil Miku yang ada di sebrang sana, dan sedetik kemudian suaraku yang kecil dan ringkih ini tertutupi oleh teriakan para cewek-cewek yang histeris.

"Kyaaaaa~~"

"Len-_kuuunn!_"

"Minta fotonya dong!"

Terlihat para kerumunan wanita itu mengerumuni seorang lelaki _honey-blonde _yang sama sepertiku berkuncir _pony-tail _kecil.

Dia adalah Kagene Len. Ketua osis sekolah, dan ia juga kapten tim basket sekolah putra. Dan satu lagi, Len adalah seorang cowok tenar sekolahan.

Dan para cewek-cewek yang histeris itu adalah _fangirl _nya.

Banyak sekali cewek-cewek di sekolah ini yang mencintai atau lebih tepatnya naksir dengan seorang Kagene Len. Termasuk aku. Ya, aku.

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Gadis kecil bertubuh mungil, berambut _honey-blonde _yang selalu bersama pita putihnya mencintai seorang cowok tenar sekolahan bernama Kagene Len.

Apakah itu salah? Tidak.

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, seorang wanita berambut pink panjang dengan tatapan sinis dan penuh kebencian melenggang lewat sambil melirik tidak suka ke arah para fans Len yang sedang mengerubungi Len layaknya tawon.

Kemudian ia mencibir pelan, suaranya halus dan sangat ringan dengan tatapan yang dingin, "Kelakuan tidak bermoral. Dasar cewek-cewek kampungan, kalian pikir dengan berbuat seperti itu, kalian akan mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Kagene Len? Jangan mimpi,"

Kupikir ia akan melenggang lewat begitu saja saat seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau yang garang menarik tangan gadis berambut pink itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata 'kampungan'?" tantang gadis berambut hijau.

"Lepaskan. Tangan kalian yang kotor tidak akan kubiarkan menyentuh tubuhku, sedikitpun." gadis berambut pink menghentakan tangan gadis itu dengan sekali hentakan.

"Aw, sakit!" gadis berambut hijau itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, Gumi. Tidak usah diladeni dia," teman si gadis berambut hijau-yang ternyata bernama Gumi menenangkan.

"Lepaskan aku, IA-chan. Aku bisa melawannya, akan kubuktikan itu, kau, enyahlah!" teriak Gumi sambil menerjang si gadis pink yang dengan cepat mengelak membuat Gumi jatuh ke lantai.

Gumi bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Kau... rasakan ini!" Gumi berusaha untuk menampar gadis pink tapi gadis pink menghindar dengan cepat sehingga yang terkena tamparan Gumi adalah Len.

PLAK!

Aw, pasti sakit. Aku meringis. Ingin rasanya aku kesana dan mengelus pipi Len yang terlihat merah itu.

Len tidak marah, ia hanya meraih tasnya lalu segera berlalu.

"Len!" panggil gadis pink itu. Len tidak menengok. Ia terus saja melenggang.

"Akh, dasar bodoh! Sifatmu sangat kampungan, bodoh!" bentak gadis pink kepada Gumi dan Gumi hanya diam karena merasa bersalah sudah menampar Len.

"Len! Tunggu sebentar." gadis pink mengejar Len dan akhirnya meraih tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Luka-_chan_." perintah Len dengan dingin.

Semua orang memandang Len dengan mata takjub. Entah kenapa.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, banyak sekali lelaki yang dari sekolah kami mengerubungi Luka, lalu membawa-bawa kertas. Sepertinya minta tanda tangan.

Apakah Luka adalah cewek tenar sekolah seperti Len? Tapi.. kok aku nggak kenal dia siapa?

* * *

"_Hello, my name is Megurine Luka, nice to meet you._"

Luka membungkukan badannya tanda perkenalan. Pantas saja, aku merasa belum pernah melihat Luka sebelumnya. Ternyata ia adalah murid baru, pindahan dari San Fransisco.

Namun.. kenapa ia mengenal Len dan kenapa laki-laki yang banyak tadi sudah kenal dengan Luka?

"Coba perkenalkan dalam bahasa yang kami mengerti, Luka." perintah Kiyoteru-_sensei._

Luka mengangguk dengan tampang manis lalu memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa yang kami mengerti.

Dasar Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Memangnya ia pikir kami tidak mengerti bahasa inggris apa?

"Baiklah, Luka-_chan _silahkan duduk di samping Kagamine Rin. Gadis _honey-blonde _dengan pita putih itu." Kiyoteru-s_ensei _menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di sampingku.

"Apa?" pekikku kaget.

"Kenapa? Rin? Kau keberatan?" Kiyoteru-_sensei _menyadari perubahan reaksiku.

"Eeeeh, tidak kok, tidak sama sekali. Yoroshiku Luka-c_han._" aku tersenyum manis, sangaaaat manis. Tetapi Luka hanya mengacuhkanku lalu duduk di sampingku.

Dasar. Menyebalkan.

* * *

Pelajaran berlangsung cepat dan tidak terasa sudah jam istirahat.

Aku pergi ke kelas X-A. Kelas Miku.

Kebetulan juga, Miku sekelas dengan Len. Jadi sekalian ngeliatin Len deh!

"Luka-c_waaaann_! Aku pindah ke sekolah ini cuman buat bareng kamu lho.."

"Aku juga~!"

"Aku jugaaaa lho!"

"Aku juga merengek pindah sampe dimarahin _kaa-saaann._"

Ada suara ribut-ribut apa di belakang? pikirku.

Ternyata mereka adalah fans Luka. Payah. Pindah sekolah kemari hanya demi satu sekolah dengan gadis aneh bin menyebalkan bernama Megurine Luka? Cih.

"Hey! Rin-c_han_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut biru di belakangku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hey! Miku-_chan_!" balasku riang.

"Kelasmu curang, keluar duluan.." gerutu Miku iri.

"Biarkan, bweee." aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk meledek Miku.

"Ke kantin yuk! Udah ditungguin Kaito, dan kembar Sukone tuh." ajakku sambil menarik tangan Miku.

Ya, kami berlima-aku, Miku, Kaito, dan kembar Sukone- adalah sahabat akrab. Kami sering sekali nongkrong di kantin untuk membahas berbagai masalah. Mulai dari masalah cinta, pelajaran, ngerjain PR bersama, makan, sekedar gossipin orang juga bisa.

"Hey! Kaito dan kembar Sukone~" Miku menyapa mereka.

"Hey! Aaaah, Miku, akhirnya kau keluar juga." Kaito yang pertama menyapa mereka.

Kaito sudah lama memendam perasaan kepada Miku. Hanya saja Kaito tidak ingin mengungkapkannya dan mencoba menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"Eh, kalian tau nggak, aku punya gebetan baru, lho!" cerita Kaito senang sambil memakan es-krim Vanilla nya.

Aku menendang tungkai kaki Kaito.

"Aw!" ia meringis kesakitan kemudian berkedip kepadaku.

Oh, cuman pura-pura. Dalam hati aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menendang Kaito. Hehe.

"Kalian tau gadis pink yang namanya Megurine Luka itu, kan?" tanya Kaito antusias.

Kaito sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berpura-pura.

"Oh, gadis baru yang katanya deket sama Len itu ya?" tanya Miku cuek.

"Iya!" jawab Kaito dengan antusiasme yang sama.

"Eeeh, jadi gadis itu deket sama Len?" kali ini aku angkat bicara.

Mereka semua tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku naksir sama Len.

"Iya, kamu nggak denger, tadi pagi aja dia manggil Luka dengan sebutan 'chan' tandanya udah kenalan dan deket dong. Mana tau namanya lagi, ih. Aku cemburu!" Miku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"APA?!" aku, Kaito, dan kembar Sukone membelalakan mata serempak.

"Kenapa? Kalian kaget? Huft.. aku emang belum cerita sih. Aku naksir Len." kata Miku kali ini dengan senyuman.

Apa?! Sahabatku, Miku naksir sama Len?! Kita memperebutkan orang yang sama. Astaga, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Aku mulai linglung. Bingung dengan perasaanku dan Kaito yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Ingin rasanya aku menepuk pundak Kaito sekarang juga dan berkata, "aku tau perasaanmu," tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Oh, kalau begitu berarti kita sama! Sama-sama punya gebetan, hahahaha, tos dulu dong, Miku-_chan!_" Kaito berkata dengan riangnya.

Miku yang tidak tahu kalau Kaito sebenarnya sedang berpura-pura itu langsung menyetujui ajakannya untuk tos bareng.

Aku dalam hati sangat salut kepada Kaito.

* * *

**TBC**

**Gimana? Chap one aja udah aneh banget. #plak**

**Review dinanti!**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, semua!

Aku merasa cukup tersanjung dengan respon kalian yang positif, makasih udah mau baca fict yang aneh ini. Yah, aku jadi lumayan bersemangat lanjutinnya.

Aku minta maaf kalau di chapter-chapter depan mungkin akan lebih nggak terduga dibanding chapter satu ini ya, hehe.

* * *

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Kurotori Rei: Woi, Slight pairing itu apa sih? xD. Makasih ya, udah selalu support fictku!

Aikawa Katsushika: Thanks, sudah dilanjutkan nih!

Mizuki Deby Akari: Haha, makasih ya!

Shinseina hana: Ya Tuhan, Slight pairing itu apa? T^T

Guest: Oke.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid milik CFM dan Yamaha Corporation.**

**A fictional story by: LittleMermaid23**

* * *

[Rin POV]

Aku dalam hati sangat salut kepada Kaito.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat. Aku mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang sepertinya tegang.

"Aku mau beli makanan dulu ya," kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi menuju tempat yang menjual sandwich gandum kesukaanku.

"Eh, nitip es krim _blueberry _dong!" pinta Kaito manis.

"Nitip, nitip. Beli sendiri dong!" sela Miku yang diikuti oleh tawa kembar Sukone.

"Tau nih, Kaito!" Tei tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Aw! Sakit tau!" Dan.. yang terjadi selanjutnya seperti biasa, Kaito menjitak Tei.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik ringan. Dalam hati aku lega karena sudah dapat membuat suasana tidak canggung lagi.

Lima menit berlalu, dan aku kembali dengan sebuah nampan coklat berisi sepiring _sandwich _gandum, segelas susu _non-fat _milk, dan sebuah jeruk. Tidak lupa juga segelas es krim _sundae _milik Kaito.

"Nah, gitu dong! Makasih ya, Rin-_chan_~" Kaito berterima kasih dengan suara melambai.

"Terserahlah," aku berkata dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Jam istirahat kami dilalui dengan tawa dan candaan yang menyelimuti seluruh kantin.

"Len, kamu harus bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman, jangan diam terus, dong."

Mendengar nama 'Len', aku langsung menolehkan kepala dan menemukan dua orang lelaki, yang satunya adalah Honne Dell, lelaki berambut kelabu-keputihan yang sekelas denganku, dan yang satu lagi.. sudah pasti lelaki berambut _honey-blonde _itu. Len.

Dell terlihat memegangi pundak Len.

"Ya, ya." jawab Len yang nampaknya merasa risih.

"Bagus." Dell mengelus kepala Len seolah ia adalah anak berumur lima tahun yang manis.

"Woi, liatin apaan tuh?!" sela Miku tiba-tiba menghalangi pandanganku.

"E-eh? Nggak liatin apa-apa kok, hehehe." aku tersenyum kikuk. Takut-takut kalau Miku mengetahui bahwa aku sedang mengamati Len dan Dell.

"Liatin Len ya?" tebak Miku sinis.

"A-? Nggak kok!" aku menepis tebakan Rin lalu tertawa garing.

"Aku cuman bercanda kok!" balas Miku lalu tertawa lepas.

Syukurlah. Aku pikir.. ia tahu apa isi hatiku.

* * *

"Kalian akan diberikan tugas kelompok selama satu minggu,"

Sekarang pelajaran Kiyoteru-_sensei. _Ya, Kiyoteru-_sensei _dikenal suka sekali memberikan tugas kelompok. Tugas kelompok pasti ada minimal 3 kali sebulan. Menakjubkan.

Entahlah.. _partner-_ku pasti selalu laki-laki. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Sebenarnya, 'pasangan'nya itu ditentukan oleh Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Rin." suara Kiyoteru-_sensei _terdengar memanggil namaku.

"Apa?" aku menolehkan kepala dan menemukan Kiyoteru-_sensei _sedang memegang tumpukan kertas.

"Tugas kelompok kali ini.. kamu berpasangan dengan Honne Dell. Keberatan?" mata Kiyoteru-_sensei _seperti sedang... er... ingin melihat isi otakku.

"Baiklah. Sama sekali tidak," aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu melirik ke arah Dell yang tersenyum ramah. Akupun membalas senyumannya.

* * *

"Kita mau kerja di rumahmu, atau rumahku?" tanya Dell saat pulang. Aku sengaja berjalan-jalan bersama Dell saat pulang untuk membahas tugas kelompok.

"Di rumahmu aja, di rumahku lagi nggak ada orang. Orangtua-ku lagi ke luar kota." jawabku pelan.

"Oke, sabtu ini bisa?" tawar Dell.

"Bisa. Sabtu ini ya?" aku menjawab dengan mantap dan bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Oke." Dell lalu meninggalkanku sendiri saat ia melihat Len keluar kelasnya.

"Duluan ya," pamit Dell sambil memegangi pundak Len.

Aku mulai curiga mereka ada hubungan khusus.

Bukan. Bukan hubungan yang seperti itu, duh. Tapi hubungan lain. Mungkin.. kakak adik?

Segera kutepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh, karena jelas, mereka sangat berbeda. Rambut Dell agak kelabu dan rambut Len _honey-blonde. _Bagaimana bisa?

* * *

Hari ini hari sabtu.

Aku merapihkan rambutku dan menyisirnya sejenak. Memakaikan pita putih di atas kepalaku dan menatap cermin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku mengambil tas hitamku dan bergegas ke rumah Dell.

Ya, hari ini aku ada jadwal bertemu Dell.

Orangtua-ku sering ke luar kota. Jadi, biasanya aku hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah. Kadang-kadang, Miku, Kaito, dan kembar Sukone akan datang dan menginap di rumahku untuk beberapa hari selama liburan.

Perlu kuakui, rumahku terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri. Jadi, aku biasanya akan kesepian dan mengajak teman-temanku menginap.

Aku juga biasa berangkat sekolah sendiri. Setelah bertanya alamat rumahnya yang rinci pada Dell, aku segera berangkat dengan berjalan kaki.

Ternyata rumah Dell cukup dekat, hanya perlu 15 menit dan menyebrangi 2 buah terminal bus untuk sampai ke rumah Dell.

Rumah Dell ternyata sangat besar, dan juga.. er.. mewah.

TINGTONG!

Aku menekan bel rumah Dell.

Sosok kecil berambut kelabu keluar sambil mengenakan kaos yang terlihat cukup rumit.

"Hey, Rin!" sapa Dell ramah lalu membukakan pintu seraya mempersilahkan-ku masuk.

Aku hanya tersenyum ramah lalu mengikutinya masuk. Sebelum masuk, aku menyisir rambut _honey-blonde _ku dengan jari yang sempat berantakan karena tertiup angin di depan rumah Dell tadi.

Lantai rumah Dell terbuat dari marmer, dan langit-langitnya bercat putih dan ternyata rumah Dell cukup mewah. Sangat luas. Serius.

Aku mengikuti Dell masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang luas dan benar-benar besar.

"Ini aula keluarga. Kita biasanya melakukan seluruh kegiatan di ruangan yang besar ini." jelas Dell.

"Kita?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku, ayah, ibu, dan Len." jawab Dell lalu mempersilahkan-ku duduk dengan lambaian tangannya.

Aku tersedak.

"LEN?!"

"Iya, Len kan adikku. Sebenarnya kita hanya beda dua bulan, tapi tetap saja dia adikku kan? Haha." Dell tertawa lepas.

"Kita bisa pergi ke perpustakaan keluarga untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang kita perlukan dari buku." dengan isyarat, Dell mengajakku berdiri dan menuntunku ke ruangan yang ia sebut sebagai 'perpustakaan keluarga'.

Dan akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu dengan gagang pintu bundar yang juga terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, dan di sekelilingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang rumit.

"Ini... perpustakaan-mu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Yep. Perpustakaan keluarga. Len biasanya suka membaca di tempat ini. Kata Len sih, perpustakaan tempat favoritnya di rumah ini. Len suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membaca semua buku di perpustakaan ini." jelas Dell.

GLEK.

Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menelan air liurku. Tenggorokanku terasa kering karena tebakanku bahwa Len dan Dell adalah saudara ternyata benar.

Dell mendorong pintu kayu itu hingga berdecit dan akhirnya terbuka.

"Ayo masuk," Dell mendahuluiku.

"Sebelah sini." Dell mengarahkanku menuju ke rak-rak buku yang berjudul 'Sejarah'.

Buku di ruangan ini sangatlah banyak. Berbagai bahasa dan berbagai bentuk ada di sini.

Banyak sekali rak-rak buku yang tinggi dan terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, serta disana terukir bentuk-bentuk yang anggun di sekelilingnya.

Aku memandang ruangan ini dengan penuh takjub.

"Kita butuh buku sejarah perang dunia II kan?" tanya Dell lalu berusaha mengambil sebuah buku di rak paling atas.

"Rin, maaf merepotkan. Kalau boleh, tolong ambilkan tangga di sebelah sana." perintah Dell sambil menujuk sebuah tangga kayu yang terletak di pojok ruangan dan berada di sebelah kanan ku. Jaraknya cukup jauh.

Dengan semangat, aku berjalan menggapai tangga itu. Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde_ berikat _pony-tail _kecil sedang menunduk. Kelihatannya ia sedang membaca buku. Dengan tungkai kaki yang disilangkan di bawah meja kayu kualitas bagus itu, ia tampaknya sangat tenang dengan_ headphone _yang menempel di kepalanya dan buku yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Aku terdiam. Beku. Tidak bergerak.

Sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mata biru _shappire _kami saling beradu.

_[masukin soundtrack tanda film abis]_

* * *

**AHAY!**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER DUA INI.**

**MAAF MAKIN ANEH YA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo!

Aku senang banyak yang meminati fict ini. Terimakasih, ya! *lambai-lambai*

Sebenernya aku lagi sedih, karna nggak lolos ekskul. LOL.

Tapi... aku bakal lanjutin fict ini.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Fuyukaze Mahou: Bisa bisa in ajalah, mungkin rambut Dell albino xD.

Kurotori Rei: HAHAHA BISA BISAIN AJAH. xD.

338: *reviewers yang terbuang*

aquathyst: Hahaha, makasih. Karna dia disukain banyak kakak kelas? xD.

* * *

Makasih untuk semua review yang masuk ke kotak review-ku.

Mungkin banyak yang mempermasalahkan LenDell saudara ya? Hahaha.

Anggap aja.. Dell itu rambutnya albino? #plak

* * *

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid is not belong to me.**

**A fictional story by: LittleMermaid23**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Dan akhirnya, mata biru _shappire _kamipun saling beradu.

Aku dapat merasakan kalau detak jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

Aku menatap ke dalam mata biru _shappire _milik Len dan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Dan ternyata, Len membalas mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman dingin.

"Rin?" suara Dell di sebrang sana terdengar bingung karena melihatku terdiam.

Aku langsung menuju pojok perpustakaan untuk meraih tangga kayu itu dan cepat-cepat kembali ke rak-rak kayu untuk menyerahkannya kepada Dell.

"Ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan tangga kepada Dell dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

Dell menaiki tangganya sambil mencoba meraih buku sejarah perang dunia II yang kami cari.

"Ugh, di atas sini tidak ada. Padahal seingatku.. aku menaruhnya disini terakhir kali." kata Dell lalu turun dan membersihkan kedua tangannya seolah habis memegang benda berdebu. Padahal, kupikir perpustakaan ini cukup bersih.

Dell lalu berjalan ke meja Len dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, sembari merapihkan rambut _honey-blonde _ku yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang berasal dari jendela perpustakaan itu.

"Kau.. sedang membaca buku tentang perang dunia II?" tanya Dell saat tiba di samping meja Len.

Len berhenti membaca dan menatap ke arah Dell. Dingin. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Bolehkah.. kami pinjam?" tawar Dell agak ragu.

Len diam.

"Bagaimana kalau, kami baca bersama? Aku butuh itu untuk mengerjakan tugas, Len." kali ini suara Dell terdengar lebih tegas.

"Baiklah," Len menghela napas panjang.

Astaga. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara seorang Kagene Len.

Meja di perpustakaan itu ada empat buah. Keempat mejanya saling menyatu. Dell duduk di depan Len, dan aku terpaksa duduk di samping Len karena kursi di samping Dell rusak. Kaki-kakinya patah.

"Baiklah.. kita mulai dari awal perang, ya, Rin?" tanya Dell memastikan. Dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil memegang sebuah pulpen dan buku catatan.

Suasana di perpustakaan terasa tegang. Aku dan Dell mengerjakan dengan sunyi, dan tenang. Sedangkan Len juga tampaknya sangat serius membaca. Padahal aku ingin mencoba mengobrol dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Dell berdehem dan aku menatap Dell. Len juga melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya dan ikut menatap Dell.

"Kalian.. sudah saling kenal, atau belum kenal sama sekali?" Dell memulai pembicaraan.

Aku menggeleng dan kulihat Len juga menggeleng.

"Rin, perkenalkan, ini Kagene Len, saudara dari seorang Honne Dell." Dell dengan bangga memperkenalkan Len kepadaku.

"Dan Len, ini Kaga- Kaga apa, tadi?"

"Kagamine Rin." ucapku membenarkan.

"Ya, dan ini Kagamine Rin, teman sekelasku. Dan ia juga anak kelas sepuluh."

Len hanya mengangguk dan lanjut membaca.

Astaga. Anak itu benar-benar 'dingin'.

Biar kuhangatkan, sini!

"Rin, udah selesai?" tanya Dell sambil menutup buku catatannya.

Aku mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan halus.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Dell yang kemudian ikut beranjak.

"Melihat-lihat rumahmu." jawabku enteng.

"Baiklah. Akan kuantarkan. Duluan ya, Len." pamit Dell dan aku hanya tersenyum kikuk ke arah Len.

* * *

Kami menutup pintu perpustakaan yang menimbulkan decitan pelan.

Akhirnya kami berjalan di lorong panjang nan mewah yang membawa kami sampai ke taman belakang rumah.

Suasana di taman keluarga Dell benar-benar mewah. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dan sebuah kursi taman yang berwarna putih. Di taman itu juga ada air mancur yang besar dan juga tinggi.

Akhirnya aku duduk di kursi itu sambil merapatkan kaki. Takut-takut kalau rok-ku akan terbang karena sejuknya taman ini.

"Um.. ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Rin?" Dell yang memulai pembicaraan.

Aku berganti posisi menghadapnya.

"Ya. Ada. Banyak sekali." Aku memberikan jeda untuk Dell menanggapi. Namun, karena ternyata tidak ada respon, jadi aku melanjutkan bertanya.

"Mengapa rumahmu sangat mewah?" _pertanyaan konyol, _pikirku.

"Orangtua ku seorang bangsawan. Dan aku, adalah anak bangsawan!" jawab Dell 'girang'.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut.

"Lalu.. katanya kamu kakak Len, namun.. mengapa warna rambut kalian berbeda?" _ini dia. Aku sudah sangat penasaran soal hal ini._

"Sebenarnya, ayah Len dan ibuku baru menikah ketika aku berumur lima tahun." Dell menarik napas panjang.

"Ya. Ibuku seorang janda. Dan rambut ini, keturunan ayahku, karena ibuku berambut _honey-blonde _juga."

"Seingatku, namamu itu Honne Dell, dan nama Len itu Kagene Len. Kenapa nama kalian berbeda?!" _ini dia.._

"Ayahku bernama Kagene Leon. Ibuku bernama Lily Dell. Seharusnya, aku dipanggil Honne karena nama keluargaku adalah Dell. Namun, saat ini ibuku sudah berganti nama menjadi Kagene Lily, dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan berganti nama menjadi Kagene Dell." jelas Dell panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel rumah dipencet oleh seseorang. Tandanya ada tamu.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba juga, dari perpustakaan melesatlah seorang laki-laki _honey-blonde _dengan sigap dan cepat membukakan pintu yang menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pink, berjubah hitam. Dan Len tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? MAAF ABSURD XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, semuanya!

Aku minta maaf ya kalo di chapter tiga sangat pendek, dan aku baru menyadarinya. Maafkan diriku~

Huum, aku ngelanjutin fict nya mood-mood an nih xD.

Gara-gara kependekan jadi pada males baca yeee... ngaku! -tarik penggaris-

Kuharap, di fict kali ini yang review banyak xD

* * *

**REPLY REVIEWS**

aquathyst: (TERONG)

(TERONG)

(TERONG)

Kurotori Rei: Yap~

* * *

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid bukan milik sayah -geleng geleng-**

**A fictional story by: LittleMermaid23**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Dan dengan tiba-tiba juga, dari perpustakaan, melesatlah seorang laki-laki _honey-blonde _dengan sigap dan cepat membukakan pintu yang menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pink, berjubah hitam. Dan Len tersenyum.

Hatiku mendadak berdebar dengan sangat kencang, penasaran apa yang bisa membuat Len tersenyum seperti itu. Padahal, di hadapanku dan Dell, ia sangat dingin. Sangat.

Kulihat Len menyambutnya masuk dan gadis berambut pink, yang ternyata adalah Luka, seorang gadis 'sombong' yang ada di sekolah.

Samar-samar aku tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Rin?"

Dell menyadarkanku dari lamumanku.

"A?" aku segera menatap Dell dan tiba-tiba mata kami yang beradu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Samperin Len, yuk!" ajak Dell yang tiba-tiba menarik lenganku.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan mengikuti Dell seperti ban truk yang diseret-seret karena terlalu berat.

"Len, Luka!" sapa Dell riang.

"Halo, Dell." sapa Luka sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan dengan senyuman dan gaya yang anggun.

"Dan.. Halo juga, teman sebangku?" sapa Luka ke pada ku dengan nada suara yang 'aneh'.

"Rin," ujarku membenarkan.

"Ya, halo, Rin." Luka tersenyum ramah dan lagi-lagi dengan gayanya yang anggun.

Ternyata, Luka tidak terlalu sombong. Dan ia sepertinya.. sedikit, err... ramah!

"Mari masuk." ajak Len, kali ini dengan gayanya yang dingin. Aneh.

Setelah Len berkata begitu, Lukapun ikut masuk dan aku serta Dell duduk di sebuah sofa.

Kami berempat saling bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Len memulai percakapan.

"Um, mau minum apa?" suara Len terdengar sedikit serak karena mungkin, ia sudah lama tidak berbicara.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Luka dengan kedua tangan di pangkuan dan kaki yang terlipat, anggun.

"Um, Luka. Bolehkah aku... bertanya sesuatu?" aku berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Dell dan Luka yang sedari tadi diam dan menatap pangkuan masing-masing, tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ku.

Aku merasa sedikit tercekat.

"Hari ini kan panas, Luka kenapa pake jubah hitam?" tanyaku ragu. Sangat ragu. Takut-takut kalau pertanyaanku menyinggung.

"Dia sensitif terhadap matahari," Len tiba-tiba menjawab sambil berjongkok dengan kedua tangan membawa nampan berisi empat buah cangkir amburegul yang disambut oleh anggukan semangat dari Luka.

Len tahu banyak tentang Luka.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu, dong." pintaku dan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa mulutku tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Seolah aku sangat tertarik dengan dirinya.

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Luka cepat sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan masih tetap anggun.

_"Aku tahu, mungkin, mindset kalian sudah menyatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang sombong, sok-sok-an, dan.. ambisius untuk mendekati Len, walau kalian pikir, aku dan Len sama sekali tidak saling kenal, bukan?" _Luka menghentikan penjelasannya. Aku hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama, Dell dan Len menatap Luka dan hampir tidak bergeming.

_"Aku tahu kau berada di sana Rin, kau ada saat aku bertengkar dengan gadis hijau itu di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku menyindir gadis-gadis yang ngefans dengan Len. Aku mengatai mereka kampungan, dan bodoh. Dan saat tangan Gumi menyentuhku, aku mengatakan tangannya kotor dan aku tidak sudih ia menyentuhku. _

_Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Namun, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, aku tidak bisa disentuh terlalu kencang. Kalau tidak, kulitku akan melepuh. Kulitku bukan hanya sensitif terhadap matahari, tetapi juga terhadap semua benda-benda kotor, dan tidak steril. Hanya sebuah belaian kecil tidak akan membuatku terluka." _

Luka meneguk cangkir berisi teh yang disediakan di hadapannya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Pada awalnya." kataku jujur.

"Berpikir seperti apa?" Luka bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Berpikir bahwa kau.. sombong." lagi-lagi aku berkata jujur. Luka hanya tersenyum dan Len terus-terusan memandang ke arah Luka.

Luka berdehem, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

_"Mungkin, kau akan bingung mengapa Len dan aku sangatlah dekat. Sebenarnya, sifat Len sangat dingin dan pemalu, serta tertutup pada awalnya. Dan aku juga, sangat tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Jadi pada awalnya, kami ini benar-benar tertutup._

_Namun, sampai suatu hari, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di taman. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan aku juga duduk di sisi yang sama. Aku mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya kami ini 'sama'. Dan aku mulai menjulurkan tanganku sebagai salam perkenalan._

_Dan tanpa diduga, iapun menjabat tanganku dengan ragu. Dengan ragu. Aku mulai memperkenalkan diri, dan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami saling percaya, saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman hidup. Dan saat itu kami sama-sama tahu, bahwa kami sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dipercaya."_

Aku mengerjap tidak percaya. Luka yang kupikir sombong, ternyata begitu baik. Dan dia awalnya adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Sama seperti Len.

Ah, jadi sekarang tak heran, mengapa Len begitu tenang dan hangat saat berada di dekat Luka. Tak mengherankan.

Tak mengherankan juga kalau Luka dan Len saling mengeluarkan diri dan zona yang mereka anggap nyaman. Yaitu menyendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Sebentar." kataku langsung buru-buru ke luar dari ruang tamu dan menuju taman keluarga Dell yang begitu nyaman untuk bertelponan.

'Hatsune Miku'

Aku melihat nama itu tertera di atas ponselku.

"Halo?" suara disebrang sana terdengar.

"Halo, Miku-_chaaan!_" sapaku bersemangat.

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu, kau dimana?"

Aku terkejut kalau Miku ada di depan rumahku. Bagaimana ini.

"Aku lagi pergi, Miku." kataku dengan suara yang tegas.

Seolah merasakan perubahan pada nada bicaraku, ia segera bertanya lagi dengan seruntutan pertanyaan aneh.

"Kau dimana? Mengapa nada suaramu seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang berada di rumah Len'ku'?!"

"Aku ada di rumah Len, suaraku tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sakit, dan yang terakhir, aku memang berada di rumah Len." aku mulai malas dengan sifat Miku yang seperti itu.

"Ngapain? Lagi pacaran ya? Selamat berpacaran!"

Tiba-tiba Miku menutup ponselnya.

"E-eh? Tunggu! Hei, aku bisa jelaskan!" teriakku sekencang mungkin.

Huft, satu masalah, baru dimulai.

* * *

**TBC**

**Duh aku jadi berpikir dua kali buat bikin genre comedy, kayanya untuk sementara, gak jadi xD.**

**Review, please..**


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi, semuanya!

Maaf ya aku lanjutnya kayanya kelamaan nih xD

Abisnya sibuk sih, sama urusan sekolah yang kayanya nggak ada abisnya. Ugh. Nyebelin.

Tapi...

Aku cepet-cepet lanjutin fict ini karna baca salah satu reviews yang mendoakanku, lol.

Udah deh, langsung aja ya!

* * *

**REPLY REVIEWS**

Kagawita Hitachi: saya langsung updet gara-gara kamu mendoakan saya. Makasih ya! ^w^ Padahal aslinya saya udah ogah lanjutin fict ini. #ditabokmassal

Fuyukaze Mahou: Iyak! Gak papa kok, makasih udah nyempetin mampir ya! ^o^)/

Kurotori Rei: Siap, deke! xD

* * *

**A fictional story **

**By: LittleMermaid23**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Huft, satu masalah, baru dimulai.

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan masuk kembali ke ruang tamu dengan disambut tatapan Len, Dell dan Luka yang bertanya-tanya.

"Miku," kataku memberitahu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dell sambil menyeruput teh yang ada di hadapannya yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Salah paham lagi." aku menunduk.

"Ayo, cerita pada kita!" sambut Luka tiba-tiba. Dengan riang.

Reaksinya yang mendadak membuatku terkejut. Padahal sepertinya ia tidak seperti ini. Perubahan yang pesat.

Kupikir Len tidak akan berubah, ternyata ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil dari bibirnya. Entah mengapa, hatiku yang sedari tadi sudah tenang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang melihat senyuman manis Len.

"Sebenarnya..."

Aku menceritakan semua kisahku, kisah perjalanan hidupku, kecurigaanku tentang Len dan Luka, Miku yang menyimpan perasaan terhadap Len, Kaito yang mencintai Miku, dan semuanya. Semuanya. Hampir semua, kecuali tentang aku yang menyimpan perasaan terhadap Len. Sudah pasti itu tidak akan kuceritakan.

Luka, Dell, dan Len yang sedari tadi menyimak hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sederhana saja, menurutku, dia cemburu." celetuk Luka sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." sahut Len dengan nada datar yang dingin.

GLEK

"Ya, begitulah. Perasaan wanita kan memang sensitif, iya kan Rin?" ujar Dell sambil melirik ke arahku.

Aku menyambutnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Uwaaaaa~~ Dell!"

Pintu rumah Len tiba-tiba didobrak kasar oleh seorang lelaki. Pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan tampang berantakan. Nada suara manja dan sedikit dibuat-buat, tampaknya sedang sedih, mencari seorang Dell Kagane.

Ia terdiam sesaat setelah melihat aku, Luka, dan Len yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mungkin, ia bingung kenapa kami bisa berada di rumah yang ia kira milik Dell ini.

"Kukira kau.. sendirian?" Kaito tiba-tiba menciutkan suaranya. Sepertinya nyalinya juga ikutan ciut.

"Tidak. Sebelumnya, biar kujelaskan sesuatu." Dell berkata sambil berdiri untuk menyambut Kaito. Kami bertigapun ikut berdiri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Len ini adikku. Luka adalah teman masa kecil Len, dan Rin adalah teman sekelasku. Rin sedang kerja kelompok bersamaku, lalu tiba-tiba Luka datang bertamu, dan akhirnya, kami semua berkumpul di sini." jelas Dell.

"Mau ikut bergabung?" tawar Len dengan nada ramah.

Kaito hanya mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa di samping Dell, dan merebut cangkirku kasar, serta menyesap teh-ku.

"Itu milikku, bodoh!" aku berteriak sambil menjitak kepala Kaito dan merebut cangkir itu darinya.

"Teh _greentea _yang berkelas tidak cocok menjadi milikmu, bodoh." aku menaruh cangkir bekas Kaito itu di meja. Aku tidak sudih meminumnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kaito?" tanya Dell.

"Aku..." Kaito menghentikan ucapannya. Aku, Dell, Luka, dan Len bertanya-tanya.

"Aku..."

"Aku apa?!" desak Luka tidak sabaran.

"PATAH HATI!" jerit Kaito dengan nada banci.

Kami semua _facepalm _mendadak.

"Miku lagi?" tanyaku ragu.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Tadi Miku meneleponku, ia bertanya di mana aku berada, aku bilang ada di rumah Len, lalu mendadak ia berteriak ke pada ku, mematikan telepon, dan sepertinya ia cemburu karena aku ada di rumah Len, bukan ia." jelasku. Kaito hanya menatap mataku dengan seksama.

"Apa?" tanyaku risih.

Kaito menggeleng.

"Menurutku, kamu harus berani, Kaito." tiba-tiba Len berkata.

"Eeehh, kau Len yang dingin itu kan?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sok imut.

Len menatap Kaito dengan tatapan jijik.

"Yang pertama, cara bicaramu harus diubah." Len memberikan penjelasan. Tiba-tiba, sosok Len yang begitu dingin mendadak berubah menjadi Len yang pengamat laki-laki.

"Haah?" Kaito tersentak karena melihat Len menatapnya dengan tatapan senduktif. Lalu, Kaito bergidik ngeri.

"Len, kau berubah." kata Kaito sambil berusaha menjauh dari Len. Namun, Len tidak melepaskan tatapannya itu. Tiba-tiba Len menyeringai.

"Entahlah, aku merasakan sebagian bebanku hilang saat aku bertemu dengan kalian. Teman-temanku." Len menunduk hormat.

Aku tercengang. Tiba-tiba, aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku mulai memanas. Dan aku tersenyum kepada Len. Sebuah senyuman hangat dan manis yang selama ini belum pernah kupertunjukan dengan tulus.

Pernah sih, itu juga waktu aku mau minta ditraktirin eskrim sama Kaito.

"Mari mulai semuanya dari awal. Hai, aku Kagene Len. Dan aku, bukan Len yang dingin lagi." Len tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofanya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke pada kami semua. Menunggu salah satu dari kami untuk menyambut tangannya.

Kami semua mendadak bangkit seperti disugesti. Aku yang pertama menyambut tangan Len, dan dengan canggung berkata, "Hai, aku Kagamine Rin. Senang berteman denganmu."

Lalu selanjutnya, aku menggaruk tengkuk-ku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Luka dan Dell ikut menyalami Len sambil bergurau, dan saat Kaito hendak menyalami Len, Kaito berkata, "Hai, aku Shion Kaito. Dan aku adalah laki-laki sejati!"

Kaito berteriak lalu dengan bangga memamerkan otot-ototnya yang sebetulnya kempes. Sama sekali tidak ada otot. Aku dan Luka bertatapan lalu geleng-geleng. Dell dan Len hanya terkikik pelan.

Huft, aku mulai yakin bahwa hidupku akan berubah, mulai dari sini.

"Oh ya," Kaito memulai percakapan saat kami semua hendak duduk lagi. "Kembar Sukone bilang, kalau mereka akan pindah ke Australia, untuk selamanya."

Aku tersentak. Mereka meninggalkan aku, Miku, dan Kaito.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Mereka bilang, ayahnya bangkrut di sini. Jadi, mereka pindah ke Australia. Kebetulan, di Australia ada perusahaan ayahnya yang masih berjaya. Ya, jadi, dengan berat hati, mereka ikut ayahnya pindah ke Australia. Kan percuma kalau di sini, tapi bangkrut. Katanya, kalau mereka sudah bisa berjaya lagi, mereka akan kembali untuk menemui kita." jelas Kaito yang diikuti dengan manggut-manggutnya Len dan Luka.

Aku hanya menatap Kaito dengan seksama. Lalu aku menunduk.

"Lebih baik kita makan eskrim. Besok masuk sekolah, dan kita harus melepas beban untuk sesaat." ajak Kaito yang disambut dengan seruan Len.

"Ayo, kita berangkat! Aku yang traktir!" seru Len yang mendadak berubah menjadi periang.

Akhirnya, kami semua berangkat menuju toko eskrim yang menjadi favorit Kaito. Kaito tahu banyak soal toko eskrim.

Ah, manusia berubah dengan cepat. Lihat saja Luka dan Len yang dulunya pendiam dan sempat kuanggap sombong. Ternyata, mereka sesungguhnya adalah sosok yang ramah dan hangat. Serta periang. Oh, betapa manusia cepat berubah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami bergurau dengan riang sambil tertawa cekikikan. Aku merasakan kehangatan di antara kami semua.

Saat sampai di toko eskrim yang dimaksud, kami memilih meja dengan lima buat kursi yang dekat dengan kasir. Aku, Luka, dan Dell langsung duduk sementara Kaito dan Len berebutan pergi ke kasir.

"Satu eskrim jeruk!" sahutku.

"Aku suka stoberi. Dell, mau apa?" ujar Luka antusias. Tapi, dengan nada yang tetap anggun dan bersahaja.

"Aku suka coklat. Woi, satu eskrim jeruk, satu eskrim stoberi, dan satu eskrim coklat ya!" teriak Dell sambil melambai kepada Kaito dan Len.

Kaito mengisyaratkan gerakan 'OK' dari jari-jarinya yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Mereka memesan eskrim dan akhirnya, Kaito dan Len datang dengan satu buah nampan besar berisi lima buah cup eskrim.

"Pisang punyaku." ujar Len sambil mengambil satu cup eskrim pisang dan menaruhnya di hadapannya.

"Jeruk punyaku. Stoberi punyamu, Luka." kataku sambil mengambil eskrim stoberi untuk Luka karena jarak tempuh Luka yang agak jauh dari nampan.

"Terimakasih." Luka tersenyum lalu mulai menyantap eskrimnya.

"Vanillaaaaaa!" teriak Kaito lalu menyerobot meja dan mendominasinya.

"Coklat," kata Dell.

"Itadakimasu~" ucap kami serempak.

Aku sempat melirik ke arah taman. Ya, di toko itu juga ada taman bermain anak-anak. Tempatnya sejuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi juga berhembus. Tak heran mengapa Kaito menyukai tempat ini. Selain toko eskrimnya.

Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok gadis berambut biru panjang menjuntai sedang memperhatikan keakraban kami. Tatapan matanya penuh dendam, amarah, dan kesal.

* * *

**TBC**

**MUAHAHHAHA.**

**Review yak.**

**Happy sunday, semua:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Halo.

Aku ragu masih ada yang nungguin fict ini setelah sekian lama nggak update. Bahkan aku sendiri udah lupa ceritanya gimana. PFT.

Sampe aku baca lagi nih ceritanya.

* * *

**A fictional story**

**by: LittleMermaid23**

* * *

Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok gadis berambut biru panjang menjuntai sedang memperhatikan keakraban kami. Tatapan matanya penuh dendam, amarah, dan kesal.

Aku tahu, itu pasti Miku. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia tampak sebal dengan keakraban kami. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Miku.

Miku mengepalkan tangannya. Kepalannya yang kencang seperti mengatakan _liat aja nanti. _

Aku menyuapkan sesendok eskrim ke mulutku. Rahangku mengeras. Tatapanku nanar dan khawatir. Aku takut jika saja keakraban kami akan hilang. Aku takut kehilangan mereka.

Sifat buruk Miku. Aku tahu sifat buruk Miku. Miku sanggup melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Bahkan ia pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin menculik Len dan memeliharanya di rumahnya.

"Rin? Lo nggak papa?" tanya Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya di mukaku.

"Eh-" aku menatap mereka semua. "Gue nggak papa kok."

"Liatin apa sih?" Dell melihat ke arah mataku memandang tadi. Miku sudah hilang.

Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka bahwa aku melihat Miku?

"Miku," aku membuka obrolan. "Gue liat Miku."

"Miku? Cewek yang kamu ceritain tadi?" tanya Luka dengan pose yang agak _cengo_.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Aku bangkit dan meletakkan _cup _eskrim-ku yang masih berisi eskrim. Lumayan banyak.

"Banyak hal yang harus aku kasih tahu. Tapi, nggak bisa disini. Bisa kita balik lagi ke rumah Len dan Dell?" aku menatap mereka semua satupersatu.

Luka, Dell, dan Len bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"...ya, dan aku butuh tahu sesuatu." jawab Len sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket.

Kami beranjak dari tempat duduk tadi, bergerak menuju kediaman Len.

* * *

_"WOI! TUNGGUIN GUE, OON! ESKRIMNYA BELOM ABIS!" _suara Kaito, siapa lagi?

Kami semua melihat Kaito. Dan akhirnya tertawa. Hanya Len yang masih diam, tatapannya dingin. Sekilas aku melihat matanya berkilat.

Sampai di rumah Len, kami duduk di ruang tamu yang cukup luas.

"Jadi, apa yang mau lo ceritain?" tanya Dell penasaran.

"Iya, mau cerita apa, Rin?" timpal Luka.

"Miku, tadi aku lihat Miku. Dia natap kita dengan penuh amarah, dendam. Seolah auranya gelap. Dia diselimuti benci, dendam, iri. Setahuku, Miku orangnya akan ngelakuin apa aja buat dapetin apa yang dia inginkan. Dia pernah bilang, kalau dia akan culik Len kalau seandainya, Len nggak mau sama dia." aku melirik ke arah Len. Ia tampak tenang, dan tak terusik.

"...kok, pacar gue begitu?" Kaito menggengam syal-nya erat. Sambil memasang tampang melas dan _puppy-eyes_, ia mulai menyeka air matanya dengan dramatis. Mengerikan. Orang-orang seperti Kaito memang mengerikan.

"Gue rasa dia kena _syndrome_." kata Dell.

"Itu bukan _syndrome_. Itu kelainan jiwa. Keseimbangan otaknya terganggu. Kewarasannya mulai hilang. Dimonopoli sedikit demi sedikit oleh amarah, dendam, dan rasa ingin memilikinya." Len membuka omongan tetap dengan ekspresinya yang dingin.

"Terus, apa bedanya?" tanya Dell lagi.

Len tidak menjawab. Luka mengeluarkan _laptop _nya dan mulai mengetik.

"Nyari apa?" tanyaku.

"Kelainan yang diderita Miku," jawab Luka enteng.

Jemarinya mulai mengetik dengan lihai.

"_Yandere. _Miku _yandere_. Seorang _yandere _itu tega ngelakuin apapun buat orang yang dia suka. Dia kan suka Len. Dia bakal nyulik, bahkan ngebunuh Len biar Len nggak jadi milik siapa-siapa. _Am I true_?" Luka memastikan.

"Itu kelainan jiwa. Bener kata adek gue." Dell menepuk kepala Len. Len menghindar lalu menepis tangan Dell.

"Hahahaha.. _sorry, sorry_." Dell meminta maaf.

* * *

**[AUTHOR'S POV]**

Sesaat setelah pertemuan itu, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Rin dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan sifat sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu.

Perubahan yang tak terduga kalau Miku memiliki kebiasaan yang amat buruk itu.

Rin membaringkan diri di atas ranjangnya, sampai ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"KAITO ILANG!" teriak suara dari sebrang.

"Hah?"

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Sekarang, gue, Len dan Luka ada di depan rumah Kaito. Kita berencana buat bantu Miku lepas dari 'keanehan'nya itu. Tapi ternyata, Kaito nggak ada di rumah. Sekarang, polisi udah nyebar buat nyari Kaito." itu suara Dell.

"Gue kesana sekarang." Rin menutup ponselnya dan memakai jaket. Ia melesat ke rumah Kaito.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, ia mulai berpikir kalau pelakunya mungkin adalah Miku. Si gadis _yandere _aneh.

Rin melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan kirinya. Rin memang memakai arloji di tangan kiri.

**Pukul setengah delapan kurang sepuluh menit.**

"RIN!"

Pekik Dell dan Luka ketika Rin tiba di tempat kejadian. Hanya Len yang diam membeku di tempat. Ia ikut menghampiri Rin ketika Dell dan Luka menghampirinya.

"Gimana ceritanya? Kok bisa sampe diculik gitu?" tanya Rin tak sabaran. Ia merapatkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

_Dingin..._

"Jam enam tadi, kita mau nyamperin Kaito sebelum nyamperin elu. Kita rame-rame dari rumah gue. Tiba-tiba aja, pas kita sampe di depan rumah si biru, eh emaknya bilang kalo dia nggak ada di rumah. Tapi, ada surat ini di kamarnya." jelas Dell yang lalu memberikan secarik kertas lusuh yang sudah berwarna kekuningan dan jelas sekali sobekannya yang tidak rata kepada Rin.

* * *

**_"Apa yang kaupikirkan, bukanlah yang sebenarnya.  
_**_**Emas tidaklah selamanya emas.**  
**Kangaroo doesn't exist."**_

* * *

"Apaan nih? 'Diada-adakan'? Tata bahasa macam apa ini!" Rin yang sangat kritis terhadap bahasa pun memprotesnya.

"Lo ngerti nggak? Maksud dari puisi ini apa sih?" tanya Dell bingung.

"Pasti ini yang nulis si penculik." Luka menyimpulkan yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Dell.

"Dia pasti punya sesuatu. Nggak mungkin dia ngasih surat ini begitu aja. Dia pasti mau kita masuk ke jebakan dia. Dia mau kita nyari dia. Kalau kita bisa memecahkan apa sih maksud dari surat ini, kita bisa ketemu sama penculiknya." Len akhirnya angkat bicara. Dengan tangan tetap di saku jaketnya. Dan ekspresinya yang dingin. Sedingin cuaca malam ini. Malam ini benar-benar dingin. Sehingga, mungkin saja ia kedinginan.

"Polisi udah tahu soal surat itu?" tanyaku.

Luka menggeleng.

"Polisi nggak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Polisi cuman tahu mereka diculik." jelas Luka.

"Menurutku, penculiknya Miku." celetuk Rin tiba-tiba.

"Jangan asal menyimpulkan," kata Len dingin. Rin menunduk, menyesal.

* * *

**TBC**

**MAAF BANGET YA UDAH LAMA NGGAK UPDATE**

**SEKALINYA UPDATE JADI ANEH:'V**


End file.
